SADAME : DESTINO
by Tsuki no Youkai
Summary: Las sakuras capturaron mi espíritu, aún ahora no he podido liberarlo, aún ahora mis lágrimas cubren mi rostro y veo la sonrisa de un cruel asesino...que sigo amando, sigo sangrando. Sólo existe un destino. SubaruXSeichiro SOFT YAOI


X

Su destino ya había sido decido en 1999.

"SADAME .:. DESTINO"

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Advertencia: Yaoi (amor entre hombres _explícito_); ataques psicológicos. Spoilers del manga y el anime (principalmente). Leer bajo su propio criterio.

Las pequeñas y brillantes luces de la ciudad iluminaban las calles inútilmente; ningún lugar era seguro.

Veía los residuos grisáceos que su cigarro emitía tras cada bocanada.

_Para ser fuerte…_

Shirou Kamui, vaya adolescente; constantemente le recordaba a su antiguo yo.

_...Sakura…_

Todo lo había perdido en un día; su libertad; sus únicas oportunidades de felicidad; su hermana; su corazón y alma…

…_zukamori…_

…En un bosque de cerezos.

-No creí que volvería a verle … - suspiró para después tomar otra bocanada.- …En estas circunstancias.- sonrió ligeramente.

Dragón del Cielo, Dragón de la Tierra; humanos, no humanos; vida, muerte; amar, no amar; proteger, no proteger.

En ningún momento de su vida pensó en la posibilidad de ser uno de los Dragones del Cielo; predestinado a salvar a los humanos, a protegerlos aunque no estuviese seguro de desearlo… Sólo había alguien que le importaba aún: Sakurazuka… no, Sakurazukamori Seishiro, el líder de los Sakurazukamori, el líder de esos asesinos.

Un asesino.

-Hokuto-chan.- observó la fotografía que descansaba pacientemente en la cama. Se recostó, importándole poco el quemarse con las cenizas de aquel cigarro, cigarro que era fabricado por la misma compañía que los de _él_.

_Para ser fuerte…_

…_Soy alguien digno…_

-Seishiro-san.-

…_Alguien digno de matar._

-No me subestimes, ya no. Soy capaz de matar, soy lo suficientemente fuerte.-

"_¡Subaru-kun, eres un verdadero encanto!"_

-No lo soy.- se incorporó con rapidez. Su rostro denotaba ira, sus ojos parecían esperar cualquier señal para asesinar con una sola mirada.- No soy un juguete, no soy _tu_ juguete…- tocaron a la puerta. La observó detenidamente, nadie le conocía por esos lugares y solamente Kamui le visitaría, pues era el único con quien era realmente amable; era tan similar a él.

Se levantó con tranquilidad, camino hasta la puerta y entonces se percató que la presencia tras la puerta no podía ser la de Kamui. Abrió con excesiva paciencia la puerta, rechinó el metal.

-Buenas noches.- sus lentes negros resplandecieron ante el ardiente cigarro que llevaba el joven Sumeragi entre sus labios.

-Buenas noches.- contestó el saludo cortésmente. Espero ahí, frente a él; cualquier reacción, cualquier palabra, cualquier cosa.

-No es bueno que fumes.- le arrebató el cigarro.- Es malo para tu salud.- se percató que era la misma marca que el usaba, pensaba tirarlo pero… sería un desperdicio… después de todo había estado en los labios de Sumeragi, el líder de esa odiosa familia de médiums que era tan exasperante.

-¿…A qué viene?-

-Estoy cazando.- sonrió el Sakurazukamori.

-Voy por mi abrigo.- dejó la puerta abierta, incitándole a entrar; algo que no pasó desapercibido por el asesino. Subaru cogió de la cajetilla otro cigarro y lo encendió; por fin volvía a sentir el tabaco y la nicotina en su lengua, sin duda alguna, era adictivo.

-¿No me escuchaste?-

-"No es bueno que fumes; es malo para tu salud." No tiene importancia.- arrojó la cajetilla hacía su abrigo, el cual descansaba sobre la cama.

-Parece ser que estoy sediento.- Sakurazukamori se quitó los lentes, guardándolos en su gabardina; esperó la obvia pregunta.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- ofreció.

-Estaría bien.- sonrió.- Siempre has sido tan cortés.- el médium atravesó el cuarto hasta llegar a la pequeña cocina del departamento.

-¿Es un halago o un ofensa?- cuestionó desde la cocina.

-Un halago, naturalmente.- sonrió antes de apagar el cigarro.- Estás igual de guapo que antes.- el médium no respondió. Seishiro escuchaba el hielo que acababa de colocar Subaru en su vaso.- ¿Puedo sentarme?-

-Adelante.- otro golpe de hielo contra el cristal: serían dos bebidas, vaya treta ¿desde cuando bebía Sumeragi Subaru?

-Tu nuevo concepto de diseño interior me gusta.- se sentó en la cama, que era él único mueble del lugar. Tan sólo un teléfono, una cama, una lámpara, un refrigerador y obviamente… un cajetilla de cigarrillos, de la misma marca que él usaba.

_Fotografía_

-No necesito más.- salió de la cocina lentamente. Entonces vio que Seishiro tenía entre sus dedos la fotografía que tantos buenos recuerdos le traían; cuando eran amigos… cuando era asediado por aquel gentil y atractivo veterinario, Sakurazuka Seishiro.- Suéltela, Seishiro-san.- el aludido hizo lo que le pidió y aceptó el vaso de licor que le ofrecía Subaru; sonrió con ternura.

-Me alegra que conserves esa fotografía, es prueba de que eres una presa de los Sakurazukamori. Eres _mi _presa.- con la otra mano sujetó el brazo derecho de Subaru; un poco del licor se derramó sobre él.

-Sé que soy una presa, no necesito una fotografía para recordarlo.- intentó soltarse, pero Seishiro no le liberó.

-Un encanto.- besó la punta de sus dedos; Subaru entrecerró los ojos, indignado.

-Seishiro-san.- el Sakurazukamori se detuvo, le sonrió y posteriormente le jaló hacía él, ignorando el licor que acababa de ensuciar la cama.- ¡Suélteme!- exclamó al sentir los brazos del asesino rodearle. Seishiro dejó caer el vaso; el sonido del cristal quebrarse… atormentante dulzura.

-Después lo limpiaré, _Subaru-kun_.-

-Seishiro-san…- a pesar de que su rostro había vuelto a la usual expresión nostálgica, seguía intentando liberarse.

-Estoy cazando¿recuerdas?- con brusquedad alzó la barbilla de Sumeragi, para después depositar un beso en sus labios… tabaco.- Te dije que era malo fumar, te advertí que dañaría tu salud.- dijo juntó a sus labios, separándose ligeramente.

-…- sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, expectantes…

Él le pertenecía.

Sakurazukamori era su dueño.

-Me preguntaba si ¿querrías ir a comer conmigo pasado mañana?- cuestionó una vez que rompió el beso. Se dirigió a la oreja de Subaru.- ¿Japonesa¿China¿Italiana¿Libanesa?- la mordió ligeramente.

-¿Qué…?- trataba de explicarse porque este repentino acto. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos jamás había hecho algo como eso pero ahora…

-Subaru-kun, no vayas a despreciar mi oferta; lastimarías mi corazón.-

_Corazón_

-¡Seishiro-san suélteme!- no¡Seishiro Sakurazukamori no tenía corazón! No rompería nada si se negaba ¡no le importaría nada, porque no lo consideraba digno!

-Que Irascible te has vuelto.- sonrió antes de bajar a su cuello.- Puedo ayudarte a relajar, _Subaru-kun_.- depositó un suave beso, después libero un poco el abrazó con el cual tenía aprisionado a Sumeragi. Bajo lentamente su camiseta negra.- Te favorece este color, eres aún más guapo con él.- con un rápido movimiento lo tuvo bajo su cuerpo.- Piel blanca, cabellos oscuros, ojos verdes… hermoso.-

-Basta he dicho.- le miraba fríamente.- No soy tu juguete.-

_¡No lo soy!_

-No.- se acercó a su rostro, quiso besarlo pero el joven se negó. Al ver su beso frustrado, Seishiro volvió a utilizar sus manos, sujetando con fuerza la barbilla de Subaru, la cual se negaba a volver al lugar adecuado y recibir sus fríos labios de su dueño.

-¡Suficien…!- aprovechando las palabras de Subaru, Seishiro decidió introducir su lengua en la boca del médium; dejándole frió; melancólico y confundido.

Movió hábilmente su lengua dentro de la boca del joven. Sintió el cuerpo de este ponerse tenso, le gustaba… sentirlo así, tensó ante su contacto. No cabía duda, Seishiro Sakurazukamori no había perdido su encanto. Aún era capaz de hechizar a ese joven adulto.

Sintió las manos de Subaru tratar de alejarlo pero no se lo permitió, mordiendo suavemente su lengua, aumentando aquella exquisita sensación… recalcando a quien pertenecía.

-…_Seishiro-san_.- pronunció con suavidad y poco aliento al verse liberado de los besos de Sakurazukamori. Le observó levantarse y quitarse la gabardina negra para finalmente dejarla en el piso; después se aflojó la corbata.

-No sabes la suerte que tienes de no tener que usarla.- le sonrió antes de volver a estar sobre él.- Subaru-kun.-

-…- parpadeaba lentamente, estaba seguro que era sólo un mal sueño… o tal vez uno muy bueno, tal vez demasiado bueno.- El verde no le favorece.-

-¿No?- hizo un puchero.- ¡Y yo creí que te gustaría!- negó.- Que desconsiderado.- su mano derecha recorrió el pecho del médium hasta llegar al fin de la camiseta; introdujo su mano para acariciar su blanca piel. Lo vio sonrojarse.- No has cambiado nada.- le sonrió dulcemente antes de depositar suaves besos a lo largo de su cuello.- ¿Entonces… saldrás conmigo?-

-Pasado mañana tengo ya un compromiso.- oh, bien, con cambiar la fecha bastaría.- No podré ir esta semana, tengo cosas que hacer.-

-Te raptaré si te atreves a dejarme esperando.- mordió su cuello.- Estaré fuera del Capitolio, esperándote.-

-¿Qué le hace pensar que…?- ahogó un gemido al sentir la boca de Sakurazuka besar una de sus tetillas. El asesino le hizo incorporarse lenta y ligeramente para poder quitar la molesta camisa que llevaba, dejando expuesto su cuerpo, un bello cuerpo.- ¿…tengo que estar en el Capitolio pasado mañana?-

-No son los únicos con videntes, el nuestro es bastante cooperativo y Kamui sabe todo lo que pasa, en todo momento.- suspiró. Seguramente ese maldito adolescente sabría que pasaría la noche con él… la pasaría si lograba convencer a Subaru de interactuar con él; no le veía caso a simplemente hacerlo suyo sin obtener nada a cambio; quería algo más que sólo acostarse con él por una noche; algo más que simple sexo.

-Ya veo. Seishiro-san ¿le desagrada el Kamui de los Dragones de la Tierra?-

-Un poco.- pasó a la otra tetilla y sonrió al notar que Subaru luchaba por ahogar los gemidos que le hacían respirar agitadamente.- ¿Aún te gusto?- Sumeragi volvió a recostarse.

-Sí.-

-¿Qué tanto?- sonrió al ver la triste expresión que adornaba el rostro de Subaru.

-…Demasiado.- sintió la mirada de Sakurazukamori. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al ver el rostro de Seishiro frente a él.

-¿Serás mío?- se posesionó con furia de sus labios. Entre cada beso volvía a repetir lo mismo, una y otra vez.

-…Sí.- guardo silencio. Poco después rodeo delicadamente el cuello de Sakurazuka, una de sus manos descendió por su pecho, para ir quitando los molestos botones y dejar atrás esa maldita piel que los separaba.

-¿Qué tipo de comida quieres?- preguntó Seishiro con dificultad, al sentir los labios de Subaru recorrer su pecho.

-Libanesa.- se detuvo.

-Libanesa será.- sonrió dulcemente. Poco después comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de cuero que Subaru usaba, una vez fuera se precipito sobre los botones del pantalón.- ¿A que hora terminará la reunión de los Dragones del Cielo?-

-No estoy seguro.-

-Esperaré.- bajó lentamente los pantalones del médium. Subaru termino de desabotonar la camisa blanca de Seishiro y notó que esta tenía sangre.

-¿Otro sacrificio?- preguntó antes de terminar de bajarla, dejándola colgar sobre la espalda del asesino.

-Es mi trabajo después de todo.- terminó con el pantalón; con suavidad acarició el miembro de Subaru por sobre la ropa interior.

-…Supongo que tiene razón.- cerró los ojos, expectante, concentrado en cada sensación que Sakurazukamori le proporcionaba. Sintió que aquel hombre se levantaba, abrió los ojos lentamente, notando que este se estaba despojando de su propia ropa; finalmente, terminó desnudo frente al médium, el cual se mostraba ligeramente sonrojado… así como nostálgico.-…Hokuto-chan.- se incorporó.- Me niego a continuar con esto.- aún no estaba seguro si era la ira o la frustración lo que le daba fuerzas para no ceder a sus deseos…

…Tan sólo que su querida hermana había perdido la vida contra ese hombre y simplemente no encontraba la forma de estar en paz, más que con el Sakurazukamori… con él mismo.

-¿Discúlpame?- uno inocente expresión llena de confusión apareció en el rostro de Seichiro.- ¿Por qué, justo ahora? Subaru-kun…- lo observó incorporarse, cubrirse con el abrigo y caminar hacia una puerta, tras la cual, pensó Seichiro, estaría el baño.- ¡Espera!- sonrió con frialdad.- _Querido Subaru-kun_.- el médium se detuvo; odiaba esas palabras… tan sólo una muñeca, eso era lo que parecía.

-Váyase.- Una muñeca que _obedece_ a su dueño.

-No.- se acercó a él y retiró con rapidez la gabardina.- Jamás he deseado tener algo…- le tenía de espaldas, blanca piel inexplorada; lo sentía, ansiaba ser tocada, acariciada, incluso profanada.- ¿Sabes por que?- comenzó a depositar suaves y calidos besos en su cuello.

-…Seichiro-san.- movió su cuello al lado contrario, permitiendo que Sakurazuka experimentara con él, jugará con él… una vez más.- No lo sé.- confesó una vez que dio cuenta de que no tendría las fuerzas para alejarlo nuevamente.

-…Porque siempre obtengo lo que quiero, _querido Subaru-kun_.- lo volvió hacía el con un rápido (e incluso violento) movimiento; con firmeza le guió nuevamente hasta la cama; sin dejar de besarlo lo recostó y terminó de quitar la ropa que separaba sus cuerpos.

Una vez desnudo…

_Una vez en la trampa…_

Lo demás será sólo placer.

_Lo demás será sólo esperar que la presa muera. _

Retomó su tarea de masajear el miembro de Subaru; degustó cada uno de sus fallidos intentos para ocultar sus gemidos, vaya que había sido satisfactorio; lo tenía bajo su cuerpo, suspirando, gimiendo, odiando el placer que le provocaba… tratando de ahogar ese deseo de encontrar alivió en sus brazos.

_Lo amaba_

No tenía duda de ello, Subaru-kun era tan inocente y a veces tan frío… tan exquisito; toda su vida cruzaría por su mente una simple pregunta "¿Se había enamorado de Sumeragi Subaru alguna vez?" Incluso ahora, no tenía respuesta a eso. Porque el líder de los mejores médium en todo Japón lo amaba, de eso no había duda.

_Morir por amor_

Eso había dicho una vez Hokuto-chan, le había hecho mucha gracia en aquel entonces; ahora, ya no estaba tan seguro. La batalla entre los Dragones del Cielo y los Dragones de la Tierra había comenzado ya y aún no estaba seguro si deseaba realmente destruir a la humanidad… en realidad a él no le importaba mucho la vida, después de todo…

"_No siento odio hacia ti, pero tampoco siento amor.  
Tú no eres para mí... más que un simple objeto.  
Incluso si he herido la pureza de tu espíritu... Finalmente, este hecho no ha cambiado nada."_

Aunque una vez destruida la tierra tal cual la conocía no tendría ninguna clase de entretenimiento. Sintió los labios del médium rozar su abdomen… ah, entretenimiento, cierto, extrañaría los suaves labios de Subaru-kun.

Sonrió ante la tensión de Sumeragi… podía sentir hasta la última contracción de sus músculos a causa de sus caricias; le gustaba causar ese efecto, si: entretenimiento.

Una vez que volvió completamente a la experiencia que _haría vivir_ a Subaru se dirigió al miembro de este, lo tomó con suavidad e introdujo en su boca, era claro que Sumeragi estaba listo así que jugó con él un poco, lo introducía con rapidez y lo sacaba lentamente, aprisionándolo entre sus labios; provocaba que todo el cuerpo del hermoso joven de ojos verdes vibrara con cada movimiento… cada vez más. Era una lástima que el líder de los Onmyoujitsu mantuviera la mayor parte del tiempo los dientes apretados; sería delicioso el escucharle gritar de placer… sería doblegarlo por completo.

_Querido Subaru-kun_

No podía quejarse del inexperto trato que Sumeragi estaba dándole, después de todo era 'ese' **_lindo _**y **_tierno_** chico que siempre había mantenido su ingenuidad e inocencia para 'momentos especiales', como _Hokuto_ solía decir.

Sintió bajo su cuerpo los espasmos de los que Subaru era victima… oh, si. Ya había tardado.

-S-seichiro-san…- cerraba con fuerza su boca.- ¡Seichiro-san voy a…!- bah, no prestó importancia, era lo de menos, realmente no le importaba mucho… pronto lo escucharía… pronto le haría sucumbir; su orgullo como Sumeragi sería cubierto por el orgullo Sakurazukamori. No era una conquista vacía; después de todo ¿Cuántos Sakurazukamori habían enamorado al _líder _del Clan Sumeragi y le habían hecho el amor?

_¿Cuántos Sumeragi habían enamorado al líder del Clan Sakurazukamori y…_

_le habían hecho el amor?_

Recibió la esencia de Subaru-kun sin más preámbulos, sin darle verdadera importancia al hecho. Después de eso subió hasta su rostro sólo para observarle completamente sonrojado, con respiración agitada, los labios entreabiertos y aquella mirada nostálgica que tanto… detestaba.

-Querido Subaru-_kun_- el joven miraba hacía otro lado, recargando su cabeza en el colchón con cierta ¿resignación?- Tan _tierno_.

"_¿Quieres matarme porque asesiné a tu querida hermana?_

_Subaru-kun, eso es tan tierno de tu parte."_

-Estás equivocado.- pronunció suavemente el líder de los Sumeragi. Se volvió hacía él, lentamente.- No soy _tierno_.- Sakurazukamori sonrió con gentileza.

-Mataré al que te ha dicho algo tan cruel.-

-…Tonterías.- volvió a desviar la vista.

-¿Lady Sumeragi? No, la anciana esta conciente de tu belleza; ¿La vidente de los Siete Sellos? No, seguramente está ocupada con Shirou Kamui; ¿El editor de Asuka? No, tiene la apariencia de un hombre amable, sería incapaz de negar lo que es obvio; ¿El monje de Kouya? No… él mismo acepta que eres _lindo_.- Dijo con frialdad.- ¿Quién podría ser tan estúpido como para negarte algo así? Mmmm…¿Kamui de los Dragones de la Tierra? No, es el menos adecuado para decir algo así… él ni siquiera tiene una personalidad propia…- Subaru le miró sorprendido.

-¿Usted ha estado vigilando nuestros movimientos?- intentó incorporarse, pero Seichiro lo presionó con fuerza contra la cama.- ¿Cuándo…?-

-Los siete Dragones del Cielo no son mi asunto. Sólo _cazo._- Subaru cerró los ojos con cierto dolor… de modo que el único motivo era él, y a pesar de eso, nunca lo retaba, jamás intentaba matarlo; aún no era digno de ser asesinado por el Sakurazukamori, aún le veía por debajo de él…- Subaru-kun.- aún era un niño.

Era inconcebible, no importaba lo que hiciera, simplemente para Seishiro-san no tenía importancia alguna.

!Por que!

Sintió que el Sakurazukamori separaba sus piernas y las colocaba sobre sus anchos hombros; abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios…?-

-No había escuchado maldiciones e inapropiadas palabras de ti, _Sumeragi-kun_.-

_Doblegar…_

-No ha escuchado de mí muchas cosas, _Seishiro-san_.-

_El más fuerte, al más débil_

…_o…_

_¿Él más débil al más fuerte?_

-Interesante.- deslizó sus labios por el rostro de Subaru, deteniéndose en cada lugar que consideraba hermoso… recorriendo todo su rostro, sin dejar que un solo especio de piel evitará el roce de sus labios.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos en Subaru; sonrió al ver la expresión llena de sorpresa y confusión que el médium tenía, le seguía con la mirada, cada beso que daba en su rostro era fielmente perseguido por la verde mirada.

-Seishiro-san.- cerró los ojos con fuerza y mordió ligeramente sus labios, un dedo más.

-Watashi no kawaii…- Sin misericordia alguna introdujo un tercer dedo y disfrutó de la expresión de dolor que Sumeragi guardaba para él, su dueño, su asesino.-…Subaru-kun mo. (1)- comenzó a mover sus dedos, disfrutando más de su lastimera expresión.

-¿…Por que simplemente no termina conmigo, Sakurazuka-san ¿no me considera digno de asesinar?- sintió la boca de Seishiro sobre la suya, dándole un pasional beso, digno del momento. Beso que no dudó en corresponder, dándose incluso el lujo de volver a acariciar el pecho del asesino, e incluso su espalda y caderas.

Con rudeza e incluso urgencia Seishiro sacó los dedos de Subaru.

-…- Rompió el beso y lo miró con frialdad, incluso con indiferencia.

-…Espere.- los labios de Sumeragi temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo, esa mirada, ya la conocía y seguía sin gustarle.- ¡No estoy listo, Seishiro-san…!- con brusquedad el aludido apretó la barbilla de Subaru, manteniendo la boca de este abierta para recibir su lengua al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo recibía su entero ser. Una sola embestida, firme y dura; no había necesitado de más para entrar en aquel _lindo_ y _tierno_ adulto.

¿Qué no estaba listo?

Por favor. No lo negaba, su cuerpo era estrecho y había mostrado cierto rechazo a él pero entereza había sido todo lo requerido para _doblegar_ su resistencia.

Estaba sujeto a la espalda de Seishiro; no había considerado esa situación… Seishiro-san no daría importancia alguna a sus deseos una vez que le tuviese _como_ siempre solía insinuar quererle.

Una vez que Sakurazuka dejó en libertad su boca pudo observar el cuerpo de Subaru arquearse; con ello pudo apreciar la mueca de dolor que cubría el bello rostro del médium. No tardo mucho en decidir lo que haría; embistió una y otra vez hasta que el líder del Clan de los Onmyoujitsu se dejo caer sobre la cama.  
A pesar de todo, jamás dejó de acariciar su cuerpo y rozar su piel, dejando que electrizantes sensaciones le recorrieran en su totalidad. Pronto, Subaru llegó nuevamente al clímax. Seishiro continuaba embistiéndolo, divirtiéndose con aquel cuerpo perlado por el sudor y hermoso como la esmeralda que resguardaban sus ojos.

…_Su Ojo Derecho…_

Había valido la pena, haber perdido la vista en el ojo derecho para evitar que esa mujer demente asesinara a su hermoso Subaru Sumeragi.

-Watashi no kawaii Subaru-kun mo.- pronunció antes de embestirle con más fuerza de la ya mostrada; llegando hasta la máxima profundidad de su _Lindo Subaru-kun_. Sonrió al observar que el joven cerraba los ojos, espero ahí, dentro de él, pacientemente; ya lo haría hablar, lo haría decir "Te Amo" y acabaría con su deseo de venganza y también… con esa estúpida marca en la mano que Subaru portaba.

El hombre de hermoso rostro entreabrió lentamente sus ojos, tan sólo una mirada suave y cálida.- …Sakurazukamori-_sama_.- una suave sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

_Bosque de Cerezos_

Seichiro se mostró completamente incrédulo ante lo dicho. Después sonrió con cierta nostalgia. Había alcanzado su propio clímax dentro del médium; cerró los ojos… era la primera vez que disfrutaba algo netamente pasional y vulgarmente instintivo.

Salió de él.

-Oyasumi Nasai…- dijo antes de besar los labios de Sumeragi, mordiéndolos ligeramente, disfrutando del color rojizo que habían tomado.- …_Subaru-san_.- se acostó a un lado del médium, lo atrajo hacía él y se entregó al sueño. Por la mañana se iría, sin despertar a su: Watashi no kawaii Subaru_-san _mo.

Era todo suyo.

_Doblegar…_

_El más fuerte, al más débil_

…_o…_

_¿Él más débil al más fuerte?_

Si tan sólo supiera quien había sido _realmente_ la presa.

_¿Cuántos Sumeragi habían enamorado al líder del Clan Sakurazukamori y…_

_le habían hecho el amor?_

Esperaba que no estuviera en la trampa… realmente lo esperaba.

No quería que Sumeragi Subaru muriera. Él le pertenecía, era suyo en alma y ahora en cuerpo.

Días después observó que su querido Subaru había abandonado todo plan de cita con él para poder ayudar al Kamui de los Dragones del Cielo. Y no sólo eso… Ese maldito…

_Kamui._

Ese infeliz había marcado a Subaru, a su lindo Subaru-san… cegándole un ojo.

Tan sólo unos días más llegó al Rainbow Bridge y tal como Kakyou, el vidente había dicho: Subaru-san estaba ahí.

_Morir por amor…_

…_Querido Subaru-san…_

No permitiría que ese estúpido del Kamui de los Dragones de la Tierra volviera a tocarle.

-Subaru-kun… yo… te….- su cuerpo cayó en los brazos anhelados, manchando con su sangre la gabardina blanca que portaba. Sintió las lagrimas del Onmyou caer en su rostro; que maravillosa sensación.

"_-¿Quién podría matarme?-_

_-Quien más… te va amar.-"_

-Tú… siempre me decías esas palabras y yo… las quería oír.- se abrazó al cuerpo del veterinario.

"_El próximo Sakurazukamori será quien te asesine."_

_Y sólo los miembros del Clan Sumeragi tienen la osadía de tocar al líder de los Sakurazukamori, pero… si tú eres el líder de la décimo tercera generación… Estarás bien. _

…_Sumeragi Subaru…_

_Para ti…_

_Mi último regalo._

-Nataku está muerto.- El Kamui de los Dragones de la Tierra observaba al joven de fría mirada. Estaban sobre los rascacielos de Tokio, la Llave del Destino que pronto caería, la clave para el cambio que la Tierra deseaba.

-...Si.-

-En realidad no me interesa si te unes a los Dragones de la Tierra o del Cielo. Haz lo que te plazca.- el joven de cabellos negros no respondió.- ¿Cómo esta tu ojo derecho?-

-Puedo ver.-

-…Lo único que pude rescatar del cuerpo del Sakurazukamori fue ese ojo derecho.- Sumeragi escuchaba en silencio.- Tú eres el nuevo Sakurazukamori, a pesar de eso, no puedes morir… aunque eso deseas.- sonrió.- Y eso es porque contigo moriría el ojo de ese hombre.- miró al horizonte mientras Subaru colocaba su mano derecha sobre su ojo derecho.- Que hombre tan egoísta… el antiguo Sakurazukamori.-

…_Querido Subaru-kun…_

…_también tengo alguien a quien proteger…_

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

(1) Watashi no kawaii Subaru-kun mo: Mi lindo Subaru. Aclaro una cosa, yo no sé japonés, pero me parece (sí, me parece) que así se escribe (y en el manga de _Tokio Babylon_ si le llama "mi lindo subaru")

Oyasumi Nasai significa Buenas Noches.

Sama: terminación que otorga más respeto a una persona.

San: se utiliza como Señor; (Seichiro-san: Señor Seichiro).

Kun: se utiliza como Joven; (Subaru-kun: Joven Subaru)

_No siento odio hacia ti. Pero tampoco siento amor. Tú no eres para mí... más que un simple objeto. Incluso si he herido la pureza de tu espíritu... Finalmente, este hecho no ha cambiado nada._

Esta frase se la dice Seichiro a Subaru en el volumen 7 del manga, en el cap. "End". Como verán fue bastante frívolo… para serles sincera… incluso a mí se me hizo cruel. Me encantó, pero no hay duda que la expresión de lo que "sentía" fue muy explicita…pobre Subaru.

Si quedaron dudas sobre algunos sucesos del fic, como la muerte de Nataku (y es VERIDICA, y no hablo de la película ni del anime; nada que ver). Lean las notas del autor, ahí se aclaran las dudas que podría haber –creo yo- y por cierto. Hay SPOILERS del manga tanto de Tokio Babylon como del manga de X; ambos naturalmente, de mis Diosas y reinas del manga: CLAMP.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bien, antes que nada. **MI PRIMER YAOI **¿de acuerdo? Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, aunque no estoy segura de que haya quedado excelente, aunque igual, el resultado me ha gustado (y eso –créanme- es muy sorprendente).

Me he basado (ya en el final) en el manga, pues como saben soy una fanática empedernida del manga, mucho más que del anime +o+ el manga es la ley (Lo amo TOT más que cualquier otra cosa, y más si es de CLAMP y no es historia rosa –incluso si es de CLAMP pero es historia rosa –CCS- no pierdo la cabeza tanto).

Como iba diciendo, el final esta basado en el volumen ¿18 o 19? de _X_ Ah… es el último tomo, 19 me parece, si. Aclaro que lo de la mujer loca que quiso matar a Subaru **SI **existió; fue en el manga de Tokio Babiylon (próximamente lo compraré y podré hacer fics de Tokio y no sólo de X, Sugoi T-T) sino me equivoco en el volumen 6; como Seishiro se atraviesa para que esta mujer no mate a Subaru-kun, pues pierde el ojo, por eso subaru se siente culpable. Cierto, la mujer quería matarlo porque su hijo necesitaba un transplante de riñón y muy orgullosa la infeliz esa quiso matar al lindo de Sumeragi-san ¬¬+ Maldita…

Cierto, Seishiro Sakurazuka es el nombre con el que Subaru conoce a Sei-chan y además Seishiro **SI **es veterinario, al menos en el manga n-nU ….(Aunque le conocía desde antes… Sei-chan hizo apostar a Subaru para que lo enamorara en un año y, sino lo lograba, lo mataría -¿Qué lindo no? Je ¬¬+-) Esto es porque Seishiro es incapaz de amar –o al menos eso dice.-

Al final (vol. 16 manga y capítulo 16 anime) de su vida, en los brazos de Subaru le dice "Subaru, yo te…" y muere ¬¬ Maldito! Que te ame no te da derecho a hacerle eso a mi otro amor Subaru-san! . que cruel+o+ Por eso amo a CLAMP ¬¬ aunque no les costaba poner que si lo amaba… digo me encanta que haya muerto pero no les costaba poner que lo amaba! Insisto! Sólo para hacer más frustrante la situación –para subaru, obvio.-

Pues bien, dicho ya esto, me despido con una sonrisa de orgullo en mi rostro –insisto, para que a mí me haya gustado algo _mío_.- y espero me dejen uno que otro comentario :D sería tan feliz, sobretodo por el reto que fue para mí ToT.

¡Por fin recupere mi libertad tras el periodo de exámenes y trabajos finales impuesto por la santa Inquisición (aún sino fueron ellos… fue igual de horroroso y temible! No dormí en días! Más de la semana sí que la pasé! y cuando podía dormir sólo faltaban dos horas para la escuela y decía: me falta bañarme y luego poner la mochila y luego el tiempo en llegar a la escuela más el inesperado y siempre "deseado" tráfico… No… mejor hago un fic; así que, de esas desveladas del infierno salió este fic).

Ahora si… Seguimos con Instinto, el fic de SesshoumaruXRin ¬¬ YEAH¡vamos allá!

¿Dejarás Review querido lector? anda no te cuesta nada; seré tan feliz ToT siendo mi primer Yaoi ;)

Oh cierto, estoy considerando el traducirlo al Inglés por si alguno es anglosajón y no entendió todo lo que puse n-n igual y se ve beneficiado, nee?

X ©CLAMP

Tokio Babylon ©CLAMP


End file.
